gamestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog Island/1 Panic in Puroro
250px|left Puroro was a quiet town set by the dock. El Dorado's ship had just pulled in and Mr. Postman watched as he walked towards him with a letter. "Ahoy there! So yer the new mail man?" he asked. "One of my boys kept this letter in the wrong place, so it got soaked, and the address got all smudged. Can ya still deliver it?" "Hi, Captain El Dorado." Mr. Postman studied the letter. "Let's see... Aah, it's barely legible," he replied "but I'll give a shot." Mr. Postman went up to the centre of the village. Looking around, he spotted Donatello, an old Wiemaraner. "Hey, Ol' Donatello," he greeted him "Could you help me...? It's about this name. Any ideas what it is?" Donatello looked closely at the address on the envelope. "Well, well... umm? It's hard to make out, but..." he said "Oh yes! It's that boys/girls house (depending on what gender you choose)! ...Now what was his name...hmm?" he thought for a moment. "Yep, it's (the name you put in)! I believe there was a brother or a sister. I wonder which was it..." he stopped again, thinking. He remembered that You, had a sister/brother named Maria If you choose sister or Emelio If you choose a brother. "Yep, I remember now. Both are nice kids. It's a shame about their father though... It was a very warm season. No, was it cold? Maybe cold... Perhaps it was in between, when the leaves were turning color... Oh, it's a long story. Why don't you just take a seat there and I'll tell you all about it..." "Oh, no thank you," Mr. Postman replied, "You've been a big help already. Thank you ol' Donatello." Nodding goodbye, he ran up the path to Your front door to deliver the letter. Yo was just waking up. You had a stretch, then hopped off your bed to see your mother and sibling. "Good Morning, (your name)" said Mar. "Good Morning, Brother/Sister" added Maria/Emelio depending on what you pick. "!" You barked, as a way of saying good morning. "Your little sister/brother looks like she's getting better this morning!" Mar observed. "Let's have breakfast!" Suddenly, she gasped, "Oh...?" "?" You ask, wondering what the matter was. "The Milk isn't here yet," she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, (your name)... But could you go down to the Milk Store and get some?" she asked "The Milk Store is in the square just outside the house. They have a milk bottle by their door... It's hard to miss. Off you go, then!" "!" You say in reply. You step out of the door. "Be carefull out there" Your mother told you. As You run down the path, she looked down and noticed a letter on the doorstep. It was the one Mr. Postman had delivered. "Oh my! A Letter," she said to herself "Wow! It's from my nephew. He's so happy he learnt how to write and so he wrote me a letter!" Yo ran towards the milk store. You then spotted Enzo, an Australian Shepherd and Puroro Town's milkman, looking like he needed some help. He went to speak to him. "Hay, aren't you Mar's boy/girl?" he asked. "!" You say. "What, the Milk delivery hasn't reached you yet...?" Enzo gasped. "That kid...!" "?" you ask, wondering what he was talking about. "What, the Milk delivery hasn't arrived yet?" Enzo gasped. "Oh, that kid..." "?" "Ah, I mean, my son... That good for nothin'... He sometimes helps out around here... But look what happens when I trust him! Hah! You want milk, right? I'll bring it right over to your house, OK?" Enzo tells you. "Ah... hold on...?" "?" You reply, confused. "The Basket I need to make my deliveries are gone...!" he cried, getting his wording wrong. "This is a real problem... Without that how can I do all of the deliveries tomorrow?" "!" You volunteered. "What...? You'll search for it?" Enzo gasped. "!" "Well... that's mighty nice of you. Are you sure?" "!" "I'm counting on you, then. This is what the Basket smells like," Enzo told him. You memorised the smell of the Basket. "Once you find the Basket bring it back here. Thanks!" Yo started sniffing around. You follow your nose around the fountain. You continued round the fountain, and thought you could pick up a strong smell on the West side. you sniff a little more and found the Basket. Turning round, you run back over to Enzo. "!" You said, and gave Enzo the Basket. "Thanks! That's a real big help!" Enzo exclaimed. "Thank you!" Enzo gives you a woof. "I just gave you a Woof," he explained. "If you help a dog out I'm sure they'll give you more of them! It's a sign of thanks! If you gather a lot of Woofs... You can trade them for accessories or healing Medicinal Herbs." He was about to go. "I'll make the deliveries, then, so say hello to your mother for me!" You suddenly had an idea. "Oh...? You'll carry it back yourself?" Enzo gasped. "!" "Are you sure?" "!" "Sorry about all this. Here you go, then..." Enzo gives you the Milk. "Well, I'm sure your mother is worrying about you... Get off home and put her mind at ease!" Yo had just got to the start of the path up to your house when you was greeted a Bulldog. "Hey aren't you (your name)?" he asked. "I went to your house to deliver a letter. Who me? I'm Mr. Postman. I just started working in this town recently. I see you've noticed this red box here," he continued. "This wonderful box allows you to send letters to dogs far, far away!. By writing your memories in a Letter you can record them," he explained. "Among us postmen this is called saving. Here's an idea! Why not give it a try?" You used the Mailbox to store your memories. "How did it go? Saving? OK?" Mr. Postman asked. "If I'm here you can talk to me to save. But if I'm not here, just search the mailbox. It isn't as cool as actually talking to me, sure... But it should be able to save your memories OK." You say goodbye to Mr. Postman, then continue up the path. When he went through the door, Mar greets you. 250px|left "Welcome back, (your name)!. Did you bring us some Milk?" she asks. "!" You replied, and gave it to her. "Oh good! Thank you dear." "Mom! Can I go to the festival tonight?" Your sibling asks. "Hummm... Sure, as long as you drink your Milk and..." Mar replied, "your condition doesn't get any worse in the evening..." "Wow! Great!" She/He replys, and jumped around happily. "I'll go with you then, (your name)!" "!" You replied happily. "Let's eat then!" Mar finished, and they all went to have breakfast. At the end of the day, the sun went down and the owl started hooting. The Festival was about to begin. "No no no no!" Your sibling cries. It was lying on the bed in their house. "I want to go to the festival with (Your name)!" "Your condition has gotten worse since this morning!" Mar tells it. "You can't go out like this!" "I'm fine!Fine!" It protests. "I drank the milk this morning. I should be fine." "No! You can't get too exited!" Mar replied. "(Your name), I can take care of your little sister," Mar said to him. "Go and enjoy the festival!" You the go outside, where your friends Amedio the Pug and Viviana the Cairn Terrier waits for you. "(your name), are you OK?" asked Viviana. "What's wrong?" "..." You reply, starting to walk down the path. "Oh come on! Tonight's the night of the festival," Amedio said. "Cheer up!" You then walk down the path sadly, not saying a word. Amedio and Viviana followed him. At the end of the path, You look up. There were lots of shooting stars flashing in the sky! The three friends sat and watched them for a while. Donatello also spotted the stars. "Shooting stars are a sign that trouble is coming," he said worriedly, just as the stars started to fade. "I hope nothing bad happens." Back at home, Mar was asleep. Your sibling looked up, then crept out of the room and down the path to go to the Festival. Outside near the fountain, You meet Gustavo, a Flat Coated Retriever, who was holding a competition. "Come one, come all! Gather round, gather round!" he shouted " You there, you look skilled! How about joining the treasure hunt contest?" You decide you wanted to do the Treasure Hunt. Hopefully it would take your mind off his sibling. "The rules are simple! There are three Spiral Shells hidden in the town. You need to find them by sniffing and bring them back here. The winner is the dog who finds the shells and makes it back here the fastest! We have a prize, so every dog do your best! This is what a Spiral Shell smells like," he explained. He teaches you the smell of the Spiral Shells. "Well then, ready...! Hey isn't that your (brother/sister)?" You turned to see your Brother/sister sitting halfway down the path. She/he got up and walks over to you. "...!!" You cry. "...I followed you!" she/he apologised. "Sorry!" "...!" You cry, growling. "I wanted to come to the festival with you, Oliver. Look, I'm fine! I drank the Milk, too!" "..." You didn't want your brother/sister to be out of the house. You know this was a bad idea. "You're entering the treasure hunting contest, right, (Your name)?" She/he continues. "I'll just watch that and go home, OK?" "..." You still aren't sure. "I won't get in the way, OK... Please!" "...!" You give in. You decide that there couldn't be much harm in your brother/sister just staying for one contest. "Thanks!" Your brother/sister then goes back to the front path, and You have to go back to Gustavo. "Are you all ready now? OK, then, here we go again... Ready... Go!" he shouted, and You run off to look for Spiral Shells. After some sniffing, You find the first spiral shell directly under one of the colourful banners. Next You then followed his nose down to the dock. You then find the second shell near Donatello. The final shell you find at the other end of the dock, near your friends. You then have to go back to Gustavo to see if you have won. You the won the Treasure Hunt! The prize was some Flowers, which Gustavo gives to you. "That boy/girl..." said El Dorado, who had been watching the competition, "Ain't he Doluk's son/daughter?" he asked. "He/she comes from a nice family." Amedio came forward. "What are you going to do with the flowers, (your name)?" he asked. "Oh, silly!" exclaimed Viviana "He's/She's going to give them to his sick little sister/brother!" "Really!?" Your brother/sister cries happily. "Flowers? Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" She/he then ran around barking exitedly. As she/he was running round in circles, her "Bark Bark" became more of a "Yip Yip". Suddenly, she/he slowed down, and collapsed. "!" You cry in alarm. Everyone ran over to help. "Whatta?" gasped El Dorado. He pulled Maria/Emelio on to his back. "Someone call a doctor!" He carried Maria/Emeilio back home. Inside the house, Dr. Hill, a German Shepherd, was looking over Maria/Emelio. She/He was lying on the bed, exhausted. "Doctor, she's been like this for so long..." Mar cried "When will she get better?" "I have to be frank with you," he said gravely "She/he won't get any better than she is right now." "No..." Mar exclaimed. "That can't be...?" "I have heard of a skilled doctor" Dr. Hill told her "He lives on THE DOG Island. He is the only one with even a chance of curing her/him." "But my daughter/son can't travel to THE DOG Island like this!" Mar cried. "I know" he replied "She is in no state to be travelling. In any case, there has been a series of storms around THE DOG Island, so even getting there is a big risk," he continued. "The only option, as I see it, is to go to THE DOG Island and ask Dr. Potan to come here." "I can't leave my daughter/son alone," Mar explained. "Yes, I see," Dr. Hill finished "The best thing you can go at the moment is to stick by your pup's side." After Dr. Hill had left, Oliver had an idea. "No, (your name)..." Mar gasps. "You're not telling me... you want to go to THE DOG Island?" "!" You reply. "But you can't!" Mar exclaimed sternly "Your father already went to look for a remedy to cure your sick sister/brother, and he hasn't returned. What would I do if anything happened to you too? Anyway," she continued "There are terrible storms round THE DOG Island. You heard what the doctor said. Many ships have sunk just trying to get there!" You get very agitated. You then have to go outside and sit by the dock. El Dorado came and sits next to you. "Are ye absulotely sure 'bout going to THE DOG Island?" he asked. " it ain't a walk in the park." "..." You reply. "So yer sure...?" El Dorado replied. "Well, I could take you there in my ship. But it ain't no cruisin' ship, and you'll have to work as one of my crew in return." "!!" You Bark. "OK, we'll leave tomorrow, when the tide turns," El Dorado declared "That'll give you some time to get ready." You run home to ready for the coming trip.